The life and times of a Mauraurder
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Life isnt all that great for the mauraurders, they go through, love, hurt and sadness but bring it together with a positive additude/ ONESHOT


_Prologue:_

_It's time to write a Mauraurderer Fanfic as I have written so many Harry and his friends time (the next generation) so I think it is time to write something about the all favourite Mauraurderers. Who possibly can't love James and all his friends and of course the lovely Lily, with her love-hate relationship with James and sister Petunia. So hopefully you will like it, considering making a one shot but if reader demands I will make it a series __**Oh yeah the character Jess is totally Fictional**_

_Hope you like_

_XXXXX Lollolipops_

_James:_

Snape that sniveling little creep, talking to Lily _MY_ Lily, well technically she probably liked him better than me but that's beside the point. Who would like him with his long greasy black hair, bent disoriented nose and total nerd and teacher's pet behavior; as a matter of fact he is a disgrace to the Wizard race. Well anyway today I got voted as most popular fifteen year old boy at Hogwarts, I have girls practically hanging off my every move, but still I can't get over that mysterious red-head Lily Evans. "The only girl that doesn't like me is ironically the one I like", I often thought to myself. Well gee that works out great. "Crap", I thought I'm late for potions.

_Lily:_

"Oh my god Lils" muttered my best friend Jess, "James is totally looking at you again", (poor jess she was _so _into James it wasn't funny)

"Why can't you just give him a chance", was the constant question I got from her and the answer was always the same, "because he is a cocky pig!" Now I did not ever want anything to do with James Potter or his stupid little friends, they were always bullying poor Severus. How could someone be such a bully to such a poor lonely boy? Although I must admit I kind of like James…

Oh God, James and his friends are following me, better run.

_Remus:_

Oh how I am so sick and tired of telling poor Lily Evans how James really wants her to consider going to Hogsmede with him, or how "hot" she looks in that new robe. The poor girls going to end up in an institute for people with an annoying admirer the way things are going. Obviously James, Sirius, Peter and himself were going after her again because James needed to talk to her for some stupid pointless reason. Sometimes I just wanted to apologize for James' embarrassing behaviour towards her, but she hates me as well for even being a part of it so i couldn't really say anything

Oh my God James just asked lily out and she said… Yes? "Wow that's er.. different?"

_Lily:_

Oh my golly gosh! I have to repeat the situation in my head just to be sure it's actually true; James and his friends came over to me, James asked me out and I said… Yes? Why? I guess I just finally had to say yes; there is something about him I kind like he has a flair, a spark, he's one of those people you kind of like even if you don't want to. I looked over to my bedside table to my picture of Petunia and me; we were such good friends before I was announced a witch. No one else in my family is in anyway magical so of course my family were ecstatic, Petunia, on the other hand just got to sit around and watch me get all the glory while she got "Why can't you be more like Lily", to be fair I would be pretty angry if it was vica-versa . No matter now, there was nothing I can do about it, thought I do wish she could go home this summer holidays instead of being cooped up here practicing my spells for the big tournament coming up. The tournament is only four days away, " I'm so excited" I said aloud to myself just before I fell asleep.

_Sirius:_

Hah, how cute. Prongs asked Evans out and she agreed. Prong's was so persistent on that girl. He must like her, heaps. "Wow", I thought, "I must not actually and truly like any of the girls I go out with, that's quite sad". James, dancing like a lunatic in front of me, possibly scarring me for life or longer said

"Sirius"

"Yes"

"She finally said yes, she agreed she likes me!"

"James"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to bed"

"Okay"

Truly I was just sick of hearing about it, I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 10:49

Well it is getting quite late I thought, might as well go to bed.

*************************_The next day***_****************************************

_Lily:_

The Date, Yes- the Date! - is today. Jess is really annoyed at me for getting the boy she apparently "bagsed" first. So here I am in a fight with my best friend, Severus is disappointed with me and pissed at Potter. And I don't care because all I know is that me and Potter are going together to Hogsmede tonight. I wonder what I'll wear, what make up to choose… if only Jess was here to help me with this.

_James:_

I'm going out with Lily Evans, **LILY EVANS!!!!!!** The most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. I can't believe she agreed I think I'm the happiest guy at Hogwarts at the moment. I looked at my watch; 4:49pm. There is only one hour until the date "I wonder if she likes a man in a suit"?

_Lily:_

Here I am, waiting in the Gryffindor common room for James, I'm wearing my dark green dress (it matches my eyes) and my black high heels, hopefully he will like it…. God, what if he doesn't like it! He'll run screaming from the room and kill himself because I'm so ugly. Then he'll make everyone else look at me and they'll all kill themselves. I'll kill every-

OHMIGOD!,

James just walked in he looks amazing; he is wearing a black suit (how formal; how James) and is carrying a lily. He walks over to me a, "Lily for my lovely Lily". I giggled; all the eyes in the common room were on us, we walked out past the Fat Lady and out to Hogsmede.

As we walked we were silent, until James broke it by, "Did you hear I got voted the most popular boy at Hogwarts?"

"Yes James I did", I sighed; bad habits never go away.

James lead me to where we were going, it was a lovely little restaurant right on the edge of the street; near the lolly shop. He bought himself a steak and chips, and myself, fish and salad. After the dinner things got more intense. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I didn't shake it off, he kissed me on the mouth and I didn't pull away either. When he led me to the common room couch I didn't refuse either.

**********************************************The next day*****************************

_Lily:_

"Mrs Lily Potter", I thought to myself as I daydreamed in Transfiguration class, I wonder what we would call our child, it would be a little boy of course and would look like James, only he would have my eyes… hmm we would call him Harry, I have always loved that name… Harry Potter. It has a nice ring to it. I like it.

"Lily!", barked the Professor, "I asked you what method we would use to transform a snake into a bird", "Oh", I felt myself blush, "You us the Sir Kingsley method but you don't add the footroot you use the firing twig instead".

"Excellent" cried Professor McGonagall, O+ standard, if only you had been paying attention.

_Lupin:_

The news broke out within hours; everyone knew. Tom Riddle had come out at his highest killing everyone within reach. The school was in complete lockdown, only Sirius's new girlfriend Lucy, was nowhere to be found. Oh hang on the whole school has been summoned for an assembly.

_Sirius:_

She's dead, my girlfriend gone, killed by that sonofabitch Tom Riddle. He killed her just like that. Why? Well apparently he found her cowered away in a corner, of course being evil and having no mercy he killed her then sent her body back to the school. How could someone be so sick and twisted to do that? So of course Dumbledore called us all in and told us how no one can go out of the grounds and if we see anything suspicious to tell him or one of the other head teachers straight away.. .Everyone's just too scared to move as it is now.

Hopefully it's not to serious, well we can all hope, as for me, well time to find a new girlfriend.

_Hope you like it, review if you want me to keep as a series, because at the moment its just a oneshot._

_BTW. I know Sirius wouldn't be that laid back about death. But I wanted to end the chapter on a higher note._

_Please review_

_Yours Truly, Lollolipops_


End file.
